Data collection is used to gather information for a wide variety of academic, business, and government purposes. For example, data collection is necessary for sociological studies, market research, and in the census. To maximize the utility of collected data, all data can be amassed and made available for analysis without any privacy controls. Of course, most people and organizations are unwilling to disclose all data, especially in modern times when data is easily exchanged and could fall into the wrong hands.
Complete privacy can be achieved by never releasing any data, however this would undermine the benefits of data collection. Some intermediate solution would be useful, whereby data can be disclosed with some guarantee that privacy will be respected. Such an intermediate solution may decrease the utility of collected data in some respects, however it can also increase the likelihood that data, especially sensitive data, will be disclosed at all.
So-called secure function evaluation techniques, developed in the 1980's, were a major advance in the ability of people, organizations, or other entities (“privacy principals”) to compute a collective result without disclosing their individual data to one another. Secure function evaluation is explored in a variety of academic publications. For a background discussion of secure function evaluation, please refer to Ben-Or, Goldwasser, and Wigderson, “Completeness Theorems for Non-Cryptographic Fault-Tolerant Distributed Computation” (1988), and/or Goldreich, Micali, and Wigderson, “How to Play Any Mental Game” (1987). See also Chawla, Dwork, McSherry, Smith, and Wee, “Toward Privacy in Public Databases,” Theory of Cryptography Conference, 2005; Dwork, Nissim, “Privacy-Preserving Data Mining in Vertically Partitioned Databases,” Crypto 2004; Blum, Dwork, McSherry, Nissim, “Practical Privacy: The SuLQ Framework,” PODS 2005; and Chawla, Dwork, McSherry, Talwar, “On the Utility of Privacy-Preserving Histograms,” UAI 2005.
The academic literature also contains a variety of other references that, while useful for the study of secure function evaluation, are not relevant beyond the above-cited work to the invention discussed herein.